The Fork in the Road
by harri.xo
Summary: An AU imagining following the events of 2.7.
1. Control

It had never occurred to him that he would be the one who ended it.

After all, he certainly had no control over the beginning of their, for want of a more suitable word, relationship. In fact, from the moment she forced her way into his life, he seemed to have relinquished that luxury. If he is truly honest with himself, he sometimes enjoyed feeling wrong footed, if it meant her brilliance and audacity resulted in a conviction. However, the exhilaration of the unknown can only last momentarily before fear takes hold. Initially, his fears were for himself - his sanity, his career and occasionally his life when she got behind the wheel in that lethal weapon she called a motor vehicle. Yet, without him realising it, his fears evolved and expanded to encompass her as well, and his heart is gripped by a deeper, darker emotion he can't seem to understand.

The loss of her - even momentarily and mistakenly - is almost his undoing. Not even copious quantities of alcohol could erase the memories and fill the gaping void her absence created. In those moments, he knew he could never forget that feeling and that he was not strong enough to endure it again.

This wasn't a decision he had taken lightly. It would seem contradictory to the casual observer, cutting her out of his life when it had caused him so much pain. But each moment they spend together adds memories and dimensions to their partnership. And when the inevitable happens, the loss will hurt him all the more.

Her quiet plea is almost his undoing. But they can not change who they are. And he has made up his mind. And through sheer determination and force of will, his heart, no matter how unwilling it may be, will forget her. He will forget her. No matter how long it takes.


	2. Boring

Life should never be boring.

It certainly made her life more interesting, abiding by that creedo. Yet, over the recent days, despite how busy she kept herself, she couldn't quite escape from the fact that without him in her life, she was bored. That wasn't to say she was sitting at home pining for him - after what she had said to him the last time they had met, she certainly couldn't abandon her principles now. No, she threw herself into her activities with the usual amount of gusto. But something was missing. The stimulation of discussing the case with someone almost as intelligent as she, who wasn't afraid to disagree and stand up to her if required (not that she took much notice when he did). It wasn't that she was without a case - life certainly would be utterly dreary if that were true - but she didn't feel the same engagement with the facts as she usually did. And not having to work to stay steps ahead of the official police force seemed to dull her quick-thinking, leaving her to wade laboriously through mind-numbing evidence - a task she usually delegated to him (without his knowledge, of course).

It seemed almost silly to her that, for all her protestations about never relying on a man, she needed one in particular to provide interest in her life. But that in itself was proof that life had the ability to surprise you .

He had certainly surprised her. She was shocked - truly shocked - when he had resolved to cut her out of his life. She almost couldn't believe he would follow through with it, especially after she had compromised a number of her principles and almost begged him not to do it. Yet he was nothing if not a man of his word.

She had expected to see him at the scene of crime when she was hired on a case almost immediately following their parting. She had convinced herself she'd heard his vehicle pull up until a sergeant from the same precinct barged through the door. She had expected to be at loggerheads with the officer throughout the investigation. Instead, he left her to her own devices, even arranging for a copy of the coroner's report to be delivered to her address. She was not accustomed to such deference when working on a case. It took some of the challenge out of it.

She resolved to forget about him. After all, men was certainly in abundance when you were an eligible lady of Melbourne. She would not need him for life to stimulate her once more.


	3. Insanity

He is convinced he is slowly being driven insane.

After all, no sane person has regular conversations, or arguments, with themselves. However, he has become accustomed to discussing the finer points of his cases during investigations - to the point where his mind is at its deducting peak when talking through evidence. Though he never admits it openly, he leads a lonely life and without her presence, his choice of company is limited to Collins. The young constable has a number of fine qualities, but a worldly and nuanced mind is not one of them. So, in an attempt to both banish her ghost from his mind and prove to himself that he could solve a case without her assistance, he started to talk through his cases aloud. The concerned glances Collins shoots at his office trouble him a little, but he begins to make breakthroughs vital to a conviction once again, so he feels vindicated.

After all, remaining productive gives his mind little time to wander down paths he no longer wishes to explore.

* * *

She is summoned to City South station in order to secure the release of one of her more recalcitrant clients from the cells and unconsciously makes her way to his office. She stops just outside the doorway, grateful that Hugh is away from his post and can't make him aware of her presence. He is busy, poring over a file whilst asking questions of a uniformed constable. She remains partially concealed by the doorway, taking advantage of the opportunity to observe him uninterrupted. He looks tired and downcast and is clearly overworked, yet takes the time to patiently reiterate questions when the constable does not understand. She had never thought about it until now, but she was extremely lucky she worked in partnership with him, a diligent and proactive officer who is an asset to the force.

As she makes her way to the cells, she is resolute and determined. She will reestablish their partnership before her current levels of boredom drive her crazy.


	4. Absence

One month.

Thirty days. Seven hundred and twenty hours. Forty-three thousand, two hundred minutes.

He is dismayed that his mind has catalogued these details. He never thought of himself as sentimental, but it seems his heart has other ideas. Perhaps the adage about absences and hearts is correct.

* * *

Since their parting, she has dealt with fifteen different officers from precincts across Melbourne. She instantly dismissed thirteen as being undeserving of her assistance and the remaining two later revealed themselves to be entirely too dependent on her brilliance and interested only in luring her to the bedroom.

In the evenings, to alleviate her increasing disappointment in the hiring practices of the Melbourne police department, she sips one of Mr B's decadent cocktails, mindful that the whiskey decanter remains untouched. However, it is in the evenings that she is at her most productive, because she is formulating a plan.

* * *

"Miss Fisher!"

He is ashamed to admit it, but Collins' exclamation by way of greeting causes his heartbeat to quicken and a warm, pleasant emotion to sweep through his chest. Without realising quite how it happened, he is standing in the doorway of his office, hoping he doesn't betray how her reappearance is affecting his emotions as he turns toward where Collins is standing. He chooses to ignore the constriction his heart undergoes when only Miss Williams and the red raggers are to be found in the station's waiting area and his questioning glance toward Collins provides no answers.

"She's at a luncheon."

He is grateful for Bert relieving his suspense, although Bert's unwillingness to elaborate results in him envisaging a number of unpleasant – to him at least – scenarios involving potential luncheon partners. He murmurs some inane pleasantries, excuses himself and returns to his office, his heart heavy with missed opportunities.

* * *

She had convinced Dot and Hugh to participate in her scheme with the promise that a little deception was necessary for their ultimate reunion – she chose to view Bert and Cec's willingness to participate as loyalty to her as opposed to petty vengeance against him. She felt certain she would be proven correct, as she sat in her parlour looking over his notes regarding his latest case. After all, he was far too stubborn to back down without irrefutable evidence of the indestructability of their partnership. If that took a little deception, that made her plan that much more enjoyable to carry out.


	5. Deceit

He awoke with a start when the morning shift began to noisily filter into the station. He usually avoided sleeping in his office – his chair was unforgiving and he preferred not to let down his guard whilst in his place of work. However, the previous evening he had caught a vestige of her perfume in the air, which had stripped away at his defences. The dreams the scent had conjured he chose to disregard for the moment, instead focusing on the current case file that was sitting on his desk. After he had waved down a constable and requested a cup of tea, he turned his attention to the reports, struggling against the morning fog that was presently clouding his brain. He was certain he had written some preliminary notes, but they seemed to have slipped from the file. He would ask Collins to search for them when he arrived on shift.

* * *

Ordinarily, she was an extremely reluctant early riser – unless she had sufficient motivation. However, it would be more accurate to describe the hour at which she had been forced from her bed as late at night as opposed to early in the morning. It had been her hope that, given the man she was seeking was a witness to a crime as opposed to a suspect, the interview would be fairly straightforward. Instead, she ruined a perfectly good dress in her pursuit of the man down Melbourne's labyrinth of laneways for what turned out to be very little useful information. Clutching the torn fabric in some semblance of decency as she made her way home – although the hour was still shrouded in darkness, she preferred if her apparel wasn't viewed as an invitation – she realised how much she missed him. And that was an emotion she never ordinarily bestowed on a man.

* * *

Just as his stomach began to alert him to the impending lunch hour Miss Williams arrived at the front desk with a hamper. Collins was certainly a lucky man if the aromas wafting from the hamper were any indication. Whilst a sizeable portion of the contents were indeed intended for Collins, he was touched that she had thought to set some aside for him. As he was expressing his thanks and reliving Miss Williams of the hamper, Hugh jostled against him and he struggled to regain his balance given the extra weight in his arms. Amidst Collin's numerous and profuse apologies, Miss Williams caught his attention when she picked a folded piece of paper from the floor of the station. As she handed it to him, he released they were his missing notes and that they had appeared to have fallen from his pocket. Embarrassed at the amount of time he had wasted searching for them, he beat a hasty retreat to his office, chastising himself for his oversight. He could not let her absence get to him like this, or memories of her deviate his thoughts from the job at hand.

* * *

She was glad the plan went off without a hitch. Deceit was not in Dot's nature and whilst that was a sought-after trait in one's companion, it was generally to be avoided when seeking a co-conspirator. The hours of practice it had taken until Dot had been able to perform the switch without both literally and figuratively tipping her hand had been worth it. She now had an entire new pool of suspects to interrogate.


	6. Mistake

Assuming a persona in order to question a suspect is a dangerous undertaking. You lose the protection the badge - or in her case, the business card - inherently affords you. After all, even the most cut-throat of criminals would hesitate at killing a member of law enforcement. However, she had been stonewalled in her initial attempt at tracking the first suspect on his list. Since she was yet to investigate a murder committed by a ghost, she decided to try a different tack and wagered Minnie Adams, mediocre jazz singer and cocktail waitress would be more successful than the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, lady detective.

* * *

He finds his mind drifts to thoughts of her at the most inappropriate of moments.

He is questioning a suspect whose only resemblance to her is their shared gender. Yet she occupies his mind, filling it with snippets of their moments together - memories he seems to have unconsciously made. He is grateful that Collins is making notes of the suspect's statement, as his attention has been diverted for some time now. He glances at the clock, notes the lateness of the hour and impulsively decides to vary his usual evening routine. It seems he is destined to compare every female to her, so he needs to make a mistake. His heart is still entirely hers, so he is at no risk of emotional attachment. He merely needs a new face and form to focus on when his mind wanders. Put simply, he needs a willing female and his best chance of finding one is in one of Melbourne's many licensed establishments.

* * *

There was no better feeling than that of being hot on the trail of a murderer, she decided. Minnie had paid dividends and she could sense she was closing in on the killer. She felt happier than she had in a long time, eagerly anticipating their reunion upon presenting him with the solution to his case. As she climbed into the Hispano to tie up some loose ends, she savoured the feeling, determined to never let anything divide them again.

* * *

He had initially had second thoughts. After all he was no ladies' man and he envisaged a solitary night propping up a bar. However, alcohol is an excellent lubricant and before too much of the evening had passed he found himself sharing a table with an attractive female. He could not have described her in any detail beyond a set of cursory observations, but she bore little resemblance to her and he was therefore determined to find her desirable. She was no dullard and they were enjoying an intelligent and stimulating conversation, yet his heart was still gripped by an emotion he could only describe as guilt. Holding his tumbler tightly and motioning for another, he brushed aside any lingering doubts, determined to embrace this new experience wholeheartedly.


	7. Action

He had reached his physiological tipping point some moments ago and was therefore convinced that the woman sharing his table was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. Had his mind not been swimming in alcohol, he would have been shocked that he had spouted a fairy tale cliche. However, since his fourth tumbler of whiskey - the moment he stopped comparing the taste and quality to her single malt - he had become less inhibited and had relinquished control of the situation, accepting the mistake he was determined he was going to make. He wasn't entirely sure when, or even why, they had started to kiss, but he had retained enough sense to realise that they had reached a point where it would be advisable for them to move somewhere less public. Upon settling the tab - regardless of his intentions, he was determined to behave like a gentleman - he started to lead the woman towards the door when Collins appeared in his line of vision.

He had never seen Collins look disappointed in him - a small part of him relished his Constable's unshakeable loyalty. Yet there was no mistaking his expression, even in his current state of inebriation. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but you're the closest Inspector to the station. We need you to come in, Sir. There's a problem down at the station. With Miss Fisher."

It was just as cryptic as the message that had lead him here and the emotions he had experienced then threaten to overwhelm him. He is ashamed to admit that he brought the woman with him to the station as a safety net, in case the worst possible outcome eventuates and he cracks and breaks. He is grateful for the extent of his inebriation, as it makes it easier to walk into the darkened cell. No matter the outcome, or how broken it leaves his heart, he will see this through.


	8. Arrest

She wasn't expecting her interviewing officer to be him. Or, more accurately, the damaged shell of the man he once was that was currently standing in front of her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from the opposite side of the cell and fear gripped her heart. For herself - since she can't escape from the influence her drunken father exerted on her emotional development - and for him. Especially for him, since she was at least partially to blame for his current state of dishevelment. She was ashamed that she hadn't fought harder for their partnership. Yet, despite his current state of disarray and the lipstick smeared across his lips - a development she was choosing to overlook for the moment (particularly the hot feeling of jealousy that is piercing her heart) - she cannot deny how happy she is to see him. She self consciously checks her appearance, before chastising herself for her silliness. A lady could be forgiven for not looking her best following an arrest.

He let out a slow breath upon seeing her, intermingled with a murmur from which she could only distinguish the word "alive."

"Miss Fisher." She was impressed that he didn't slur his words.  
"I am not myself this evening. I would prefer to leave this interview until tomorrow, however, the man you illegally detained-"

"Allegedly"

"-is causing quite a raucous through his lawyer. So, I'll take you through to my office for questioning." Before she had any time to respond, he swung the cell door open and gestured for her to follow him.

This wasn't how she had envisaged the outcome of her plotting, she couldn't help thinking as he shepherded her through the station. For starters, he certainly wasn't supposed to be three sheets to the wind and therefore unlikely to be in any state to follow her reasoning for presenting him with the murderer in his latest case. That left her with very little option but to do what she did best - create a diversion. As she passed the woman with whom she assumed he had planned to spend the evening - what remained of her lipstick matched the shade staining his face - she stops, dons the polite smile she reserves for the most trying of her acquaintances and promptly introduces herself. Whilst initially shocked, the woman recovers well and before a grim-faced Inspector forcibly propels her towards his office, Ivy Estelle Bauer, nurse from Collingwood, has agreed to accompany her - for moral support - during her interview.


	9. Epiphany

She is alive.

His heart sings with joy at the sight of her, even after the months of hurt, anger and despair. He regrets smelling like a brewery and the stain on his lips, almost akin to a scarlet letter. Had he a handkerchief, he would have wiped it away, although it may have been put to better use clotting the wound she has sustained to her forehead that is on the verge of seeping down her porcelain skin.

She is _alive_.

It seems that is all he is capable of thinking and, he notes with a start, murmuring under his breath. Hoping she didn't hear it - after all, escorting an arrested woman to an interview is not the time for sentimentality - he apologises for his current state and outlines why she will be interviewed in his office as opposed to the interview room. On that he had been firm with Collins. If he and his alcohol-muddled brain were to match wits with her at her radiant best, he would need the comfort of his desk chair, with case files within easy reach.

Her lack of protest and unusually quiet demeanour momentarily disarms him. However, his concentration is soon diverted to the presence of the woman outside his office. It is rather ungentlemanly to admit, but he had forgotten that she was there. He supposes that is one of the consequences of falling in love. As he ponders the implications of finally acknowledging his feelings - even if he hasn't found the courage to do so publicly - he lets his attention wander away from her actions, which is a mistake one should never make when escorting a prisoner. Of course, she is no ordinary prisoner, but he has always found her to be extraordinary, so had made sure to keep up his guard. With good reason, he notes as he observes her convince his drinking companion to accompany her for moral support during her questioning. He marvels at the quickness with which she has wrested the upper hand away from him, as he is certain questions about Miss Bauer and his earlier behaviour will now dominate the interview. Grimly, he grabs her by the elbow - perhaps a little too firmly, but she isn't entirely undeserving of a little punishment - and propels her toward his office, unsurprised when Miss Bauer follows in their wake, obviously intrigued. This promises to be one of the most unconventional interviews of his career and he hopes he can retain at least some of his dignity and pride once it concludes.

He curses his intoxication, his lack of foresight and his recklessness when he opens the door to his office to find it occupied by two gentlemen. Although they are unknown to him, he feels her stiffen beside him and suspects one of them is responsible for her current detention. His suspicions are confirmed when both gentlemen rise and he observes the manacles restraining the larger of the two. The level of restraint appears ineffective, however, when, with a cry of overwhelming rage, the man launches himself across the room toward her. His last coherent thought centres around the degrees of passion she seems to inspire in men and how, now that he is finally understanding the extent of his own, no sacrifice is too great to keep from losing her.


	10. Violence

He paces outside the hospital room, shocked into sobriety by the frightening turn of events. He doubts he will escape the debilitating effects of a hangover come the morning, but he deserves far greater punishment for his lack of judgement, which could have resulted in the permanent loss of her from his life. The irony is inescapable - in all the scenarios he had envisaged which resulted in her death, she was at least partially responsible for the result. When such a situation had arisen in reality, however, his role in the preceding events was far more active than he cared to dwell upon. Of course, it was a breach of protocol for a prisoner to be out of the watch house without an accompanying police presence, but he was certainly in no position to advocate strict adherence to the rules.

Despite the alcohol, his reflexes are quicker than the prisoners and she only sustains one blow before he is able to wrench him off her. This is still one blow too many and he takes perverse pleasure in landing a heavy punch to the prisoner's kidneys. Fortunately, the solicitor has vacated the office (and exercised foresight in shepherding Miss Bauer out as well) or he may have been subject to disciplinary action. He shouts for Collins and the constable on night duty, directing them to return the prisoner to the cells, before turning his attention to her. She is extremely unsteady on her feet, as could be expected after two knocks to the head, so before she succumbs to unconsciousness he swings her up into his arms. He heads straight for the hospital, pausing only to issue specific instructions regarding the prisoner's further incarceration. There are far more effective methods of inflicting punishment than physical violence and sharing a cell with certain inmates is a prime example.

His wait for news on her condition is a nervous one. He receives a phone call from Collins, informing him that the prisoner has confessed to the murder he was in the midst of investigating. He has no doubt who is responsible for this development and the danger she had placed herself in, without any form of official back-up or support, frightens him greatly. She needs him just as much as he needs her. He would feel her loss to an unbearable extent if he was in a position to assist her, but had not done so. Their partnership might save her life.

The door to the ward opening distracts him from his thoughts.

"She's awake, Inspector."


	11. Admission

Upon regaining consciousness, she had hoped to see him sitting by her bedside - a familiar, treasured face to offset the clinical coldness of the hospital room. Whilst the injuries she had sustained could not be considered life-threatening, she had been in no state to make any decisions regarding her medical care - not to mention the fact that she was still technically under arrest - which surely qualified as an exception to any draconian regulations regarding visitor eligibility. Instead, she awoke to an empty room. Her confidence shaken slightly - after all, she did not know for certain whether, faced with a beautiful, willing female companion or an unconscious woman who constantly derailed and complicated his life, he would choose her - she summoned a nurse and requested to see him. In a comfortingly short time, he appeared through the doors at the far end of her room, measuredly making his way to the foot of her bed.

"I have been informed I have you to thank for solving my case."

"Your concern for my health is touching."

He smiled a small smile that illuminated his eyes in a manner which played havoc with the rhythm of her heart. "I was building to that, Miss Fisher."

"In that case, I suppose I can forgive you."

"How very gracious of you. But before you bestow your forgiveness so willingly, please hear me out. The Victorian Police Force thanks you for your work on this case and in light of the circumstances, drops all pending charges against you and releases you from custody. However, you behaved recklessly, in a manner which endangered your life without thought for those who care about you, and impeded a current police investigation. Whilst there will be no official form of retribution, I wish to make clear that I am disappointed in your actions and thoroughly hurt and angry that you acted behind my back. Whilst we have been through a tumultuous couple of months, I had hoped that you understood my reasoning for distancing myself from you and could respect my choice regardless of your own personal feelings. I am aware that I haven't chosen the best moment to reprimand you and I understand that as a result you may disregard much or all of what I have said. But I beg of you. For the sake of those who care about you, stop being so reckless with your life. Its loss is irretrievable."

He slumped into the chair that sat near the foot of her bed, emotionally wrought following his impassioned speech. Silence on her part was the only appropriate initial reaction.

"Do you care about me, Jack?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you care about me? Your actions do not strongly indicate an answer. I admit that I at times behave recklessly, but do you appreciate how selfish your decision to abandon our partnership was? Did you consider how it would affect not only me, but the people in both our lives as well? Hugh was placed in an extremely uncomfortable position as a result of your action. I did respect your decision, Jack. But our partnership is too valuable to abandon. You resolutely stuck by your decision and would have stubbornly refused any offer of my help, so I was left with very little choice. Sometimes, a reckless action is preferable to inaction and I hope it has lead you to appreciate the importance and indestructibility of our partnership. However, I value and listen to the people in my life who care about me and I appreciate how difficult it was for you to say your piece. However, you never explicitly stated whether you yourself care about me. So, I wish to know whether you do, or if you are merely dispassionately reciting a speech in your role as a police officer. Because I will place the highest of considerations on your words if you care."

"Perhaps I have not spoken explicitly of my feelings toward you. I was afraid that my actions spoke what my words could not. However, you make a valid point as to the unclear origins of my lecture. So, Miss Fisher, I want you to know that it stems from deeper feelings. I care about you as a friend and as a partner. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it and, having now experienced your absence, wish to keep you in my life regardless of whether I suffer hurt in the future. We work seamlessly together, but there is a missing component that I have only just come to understand and identify. I am in love with you. And I am no longer afraid to admit it."


End file.
